Although applicable to any system that uses wireless signals, the present invention will be described in combination with testing of wireless communication devices.
Modern wireless communication devices use radio frequency signals to transmit data and/or speech. Manufacturers of such communication devices always try to improve the efficiency of the communication devices and at the same time have to fulfil legal or standard regulations.
Therefore, extensive testing of such communication devices is performed during development, production and after production. Such testing serves quality assurance and compliance tests. One test comprises measuring the Total Isotropic Sensitivity, TIS, of the respective device.